


Mes trois amoureux

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cédric a trois amoureux. Et ils l'aiment tous les trois très fort... YaoiSlash. Cadeau de Noël pour Eleawin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mes trois amoureux

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, drabble, naïf, sexuel

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Mes trois amoureux…

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : A lire en imaginant l'ironie morte de rire de l'auteur… Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Elea

Rating : NC-17

Bêta : Babel

Mes trois amoureux

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu mes trois amoureux. Qu'il est agréable de se savoir aimé aussi fort par trois personnes si merveilleuses et si différentes.

J'ai d'abord vu Olivier. Il était heureux de me voir. Alors, juste après son entraînement, j'ai longuement embrassé son sexe. Il était déjà dur. Il était si beau quand il a spermé. Comme il était pressé, il n'est pas resté et m'a laissé là où j'étais.

Après, j'ai eu mon entraînement. À la fin, il y avait Roger, dans le box où je me douche. Il m'attendait. Il m'a longuement préparé avant de me faire l'amour. Il m'a gentiment câliné après notre orgasme.

Juste après le déjeuner, Marcus m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire de le rejoindre dans son box de capitaine. Marcus est plus impétueux. Il m'avait demandé d'être nu et à quatre pattes quand il arriverait. Comme ça, il a pu me prendre d'un coup, empoignant mon sexe et me possédant puissamment. Il a joui puissamment en moi, juste avant moi, et est parti aussi tôt.

Si tu savais combien je suis heureux d'être aimé par les trois autres capitaines de Quidditch et qu'ils me le prouvent si souvent.

Cédric. »

Fin

Camille : Qu'il est innocent…


End file.
